Light the Fire Again
by crystaltears16
Summary: People put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down. Addek eventually.
1. Where it all Began

**A.N **Okay, this is my first Greys Anatomy multi-chapter fic, so constructive criticism is welcome, so I know where to improve. This fic is Addison centric, the first chapter is according to the timeline, but the rest is AU, and includes all the characters (yey) and it will possibly be Addek. Its basically about Addison and Derek's relationship, and the walls they built around themselves, and the breaking of them through their love that never really stopped. Sorry if the chapters are a little choppy, so reviews really help so I can avoid it :) So read and review, so I know whether to carry on or not :-)

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I was still living at home studying for exams..but writing this..so nope I dont own anything..

* * *

_He stared at her from across the room. He saw how her face lit up every time she laughed or smiled. She caught him looking at her, and saw the way he looked at her, not leering, but love. Love at first sight. She walked toward him extending her arm. They discreetly walked out of the dorm where the party was being held, and onto the balcony. They talked all night long, about their lives, everything. They had only just met, but already neither of them can deny the feelings coursing through their hearts. That was also the night of her first kiss. _

_"Have you ever been kissed before?" Derek had looked deep into her eyes, knowing the time was right to pursue what they had both been feeling all evening._

_"N..No.." Addison stammered, as she met Derek's gaze, who's eyes were mirroring her own._

_Derek leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands resting lightly on her hips,and as the kiss developed more passionate, their tongues dancing to their own exotic song which led to fireworks exploding everywhere in their bodies, they slowly broke apart, and just stood in each others embrace, unknowing what the years will bring, not knowing they will get married, not knowing the mistake that will drive them apart, not knowing the rocky road ahead. But also not knowing the electricity of that kiss will last forever._

_"Now you have." _

Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd looked through the windows of Seattle Grace Hospital. She had seen Derek with this woman, she saw the look shared between the two, the look he usually had reserved for her, was now used for _her. _Addison took a deep breath, composed herself and walked through the doors of Seattle Grace, Her red hair bouncing off her shoulders, heels clicking every step she took toward the Nurse's station. She braced her hands on the desk, and turned her head to Derek and his new girlfriend. _The woman screwing my husband_ She thought bitterly. A million emotions ran through her head, a million questions, a million thoughts. She tried to gain control of them, push them down to the back of her head, and gain composure. She walked toward Derek, a confident, sassy look on her exterior, nothing like how she was feeling inside.

Addison saw Derek help put the coat on the woman. She saw Derek glance in her direction, and finally notice her approaching. She inwardly took a deep breath, as Derek made an apology to _Meredith_ as she caught it.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Derek bore his eyes through Addison, unable to look into her eyes.

Addison ignored him, instead, she turned to the blonde at his side, and introduced herself, as smooth as she possibly could.

"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" Addison stuck out her hand, and tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She plastered a smirk on her face as the young woman faltered for a moment, as realisation dawned upon her face.

"Shepherd?"

Addison felt pity for a moment, knowing that she was about to ruin her happiness, and regret for gaining more hate from Derek. Her feelings flood her brain for a fraction of a second, before she snidely replied.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that was a pretty short chapter, but it was pretty much an introduction. Im not gonna use episodes as a guideline, after this chapter its going to be AU. So let me know what you think, so I know whether I should carry on..to be honest I didnt like this chapter, I just had to let something out.

Go Team Addek :-D

Emmy.


	2. The Reason

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm new to this, I've read so many fics on here, and now I understand why reviews keep you motivated to keep writing more! Thanks so much guys, it means a lot 3

* * *

**

_Im sorry that I hurt you_

_Its something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

**_The Reason - Hoobastank_**

_She walked through New York in the rain, hoping it was all some kind of terrible dream. What had she done? He left, he left without remotely looking at her. She shivered, she knew this wasn't a dream. She stepped inside a shop doorway as lightening filled the sky. Her face illuminated in the window. Anyone would see rumpled, damp hair and scruffy barely-there clothing. What she saw was her inner emotions on display for the world to see. She saw a broken woman, full of guilt secrets and lies. The lightening flashed again, showing her tear-stained cheeks and eyes full of despair. Thunder crashed and her world stopped. She stood, tears silently coursing down her face. She stared at her reflection. How can eleven years of marital bliss end on one stupid, drunken mistake? She pulled out her cellphone, and crouched down in the doorway. She dialled his number. She still loves him. That doesn't end on a mistake. She wants him to love her again. She wants him to look at her in his dreamy way again. She waited for the line to pick up._

_It never did._

All through the week Addison and Derek avoided each other. Neither of them spoke to one another, each were afraid to. Addison built up walls around herself gradually, she didn't want to be hurt again, nor did she want to hurt anyone again..especially Derek. Everytime she caught Derek looking at her, she was reminded of the night of their first kiss, the once cherished memory soon became a painfilled one. Derek's eyes were guarded, as if he was afraid to let his emotions show.

"What the hell are you doing here, Addi?" Derek seethed, his eyes not able to meet her own.

"Relax, I'm here to take care of the Labren case you guys admitted," Addison didn't want to tell Derek the real reason she was in Seattle. The reason was him, the same person she stayed alive for. He was the reason she kept on living.

"Addison, I-"

"Derek, save it. The minute the Labren's are discharged, I'm back to New York. Then you can start afresh or whatever, you can be with Meredith, and be happy. I don't care what you have to say, and I know you sure as hell don't care for what I have to say. So just leave it."

With that, Addison turned and walked to the NICU, with Derek stood staring at her retreating form, wondering what had gotten into him.

* * *

Addison stood over the isolette, looking at the baby's stats. The C-Section was overbearing, and she was glad to get out of it. Lysa Labren was as healthy as a baby could be. Lysa was asleep, and Addison just stood, watching. She couldn't remember the last time she felt at peace, the last time she could sleep without some problem overbearing her shoulders. She listened to Lysa's breathing, it was steady. She wondered how someone so tiny and innocent can grow up to end up damaged and broken. Addison tried to pick up the pieces, while concreting the wall she had built. She knew the Nurses were talking, or rather gossiping. She knew her nickname was Satan, or Ruler of all that is Evil. She knew that not many people liked her for what she had done. They seem to hate her more for coming between Derek and Meredith, rather than what she did in New York.

New York.

_Addison finished preparing the table for the romantic dinner for two. Derek was due home any minute. Rain was falling outside, and there was some rumblings of thunder. The door to the brownstone opened and shut. Footsteps were heard through the hallway into the dining room. Addison looked up to see the last person she expected to see._

_"Where's Derek?" She knew what was coming out of Mark's mouth before he said it._

_"He's in Surgery. He won't be coming tonight. I'm sorry.."_

_Addison collapsed to the floor. She thought they were making progress. The hospital made time for each other next to impossible. This would have been the first night they had together in a month. Mark dropped down to her level, and looked her in the eyes. She looked back, and all he could see was hurt, and desperation. He leaned in, and the next thing they knew, Derek walked in on them in the bedroom._

_"Oh god no.." Addison whispered, as she ran after Derek. He took her clothes and chucked them out in the rain. He couldn't look at her, and couldn't speak without shouting. Her Derek. She never felt so shameful, so guilty. The door opened, and suddenly she felt herself begging on the other side. Where would she go? What would she do? _

_As thunder crashed, she crouched on the step. That was the night she truly felt broken in a million pieces. The reason she carried on living was suddenly wrenched from her life like a cruel blow. She sobbed helplessly in the dark New York night. An engine revved, and she lifted her head to see Derek drive off into the night._

_She was lost._

Addison wiped a tear from her cheek as she felt another presence in the room. The shadow came nearer to where she was standing, and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I was never there." The voice whispered, as it dropped its hand, and walked out the room.

Addison stood stiffly as he left. Her hand wandered up to her cheek, as her lone tear was replaced by shaking sobs.

"Derek..I'm so sorry..for everything..I can't carry on without you Derek..I need you..so much.." Addison knew no one was around, so she let herself give in to her emotions. She cried helplessly, her hands covering her face.

Derek stood outside, listening to her cry.

His Addison.

_

* * *

_

**AN: Crappy chapter, but there will be more angsty stuff from Addek tomorrow hopefully. I wrote the flashbacks in my English Class, when I was supposed to be writing about Romeo and Juliet. Other characters will be included next chapter too. Read and Review! ..**

**Emmy x**


	3. Don't let my Love grow Cold

**AN: New Chapter..quite angsty..but I'm not so good at angsty stuff..only fluff :-D haha..anyway thanks so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot! I'm off from school next week, so I should be able to update. But I need a plot/twist thing. I need some inspiration..hmm maybe I should buy some food again..worked last time :-D Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Addison stood over the isolette, Lysa clutching Addison's pinkie finger. She visited regularly, especially after her breakdown the other day. Lysa had an uncanny way to soothe Addison's nerves. She stood there, watching Lysa sleep, her face rid of all worries. Addison smiled softly, and let go of Lysa's hand. She rested her arms over the top of the isolette, and just stood there, thinking. After her mini breakdown, her walls had slowly built up again, she thought she had self control, but being around Derek..she still loves him.. he had always been the one able to reach out to her, love her, care for her. She never had to have walls around him, because he always knew what was wrong, just by reading her eyes. She noticed his eyes had become guarded, as if he was afraid of being hurt again. Addison sighed, and headed down to the Nurses Station, she needed an intern to look over Lysa while she made plans for where she was going to stay. Taking one last look at Lysa, she smiled and headed towards the door.

Addison walked toward the elevator, engrossed in Lysa's chart. She tore herself away from the chart to enter the elevator and select the floor she was headed to. She stepped back, and ducked her head back into the chart. She didn't notice that the elevator stopped, or that Derek had entered.

Addison looked up to see how much longer she was going to be in the elevator, when she saw him. Derek. He didn't acknowledge her at all, and she released a sigh of frustration. Derek didn't even blink. Addison braced herself, and pulled the stop button. She stood in front of it, arms crossed, heels tapping against the elevator floor. Derek was finally forced to look at her. Addison inwardly recoiled from the coldness in his eyes. What happened to his apology a few days earlier? Everyone deserves second chances, and she had given him a thousand of chances when he was never there. Granted, he never cheated on her, but wasn't true love supposed to survive everything life threw at them?

"Addi –"

"No Derek," Addison interrupted, "You do not get to be the victim here! I worked my ass off to make you try to even recognise me in the last year! But you barely noticed me, you were too busy at the freaking hospital! I was too, but I made the commitment to try and save our marriage! Derek, the night of our anniversary, you didn't even bother to turn up, instead you had to send Mark –"

"Addi, don't even say his name – " warned Derek,

"No! We are going to discuss everything! Because that's what married couples going through a hard time do! This hurts me as much as it does you! And I am truly, deeply sorry, more than you can ever imagine! I cried out YOUR name Derek! Before you walked in on us, I couldn't do it, I kept crying and crying for you! You were never there! What the hell happened to us?!" Addison was yelling loudly, making Derek flinch. They stood staring at each other, unable to read what the other was feeling anymore. Addison leaned back on the wall, her arms falling down to her sides before she continued. " We were meant to be Derek, We were deeply in love, we were basically soul mates! How can that just end on one mistake I made? Why can't you forgive me, when I've forgiven you or being absent?" Addison's voice lowered to a whisper as she said the last few words. She raked her hand through her hair as she awaited Derek's response. He looked down, then looked up at Addison, who was staring at the floor, unable to look at him. He quietly reached past Addison and re-started the elevator.

"Derek, please.."

"No, Addi. If you had forgiven me, you wouldn't have slept with _him._" With that, Derek walked out of the open elevator. Addison watched him walk into the nearest on-call room. She sighed, her inner emotions trying to let themselves out into the open. Addison composed herself and walked to the Nurse's station. She leaned back, and handed Nurse Debbie Lysa's chart.

Izzie walked by the Nurse's station when she was suddenly stopped by Addison.

"Dr Stevens, are you on call tonight?"

"Yes I happen to be..why?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Lysa Labren for me, I need to sort a few things out, so I'm depending on you to keep an eye on her, and keep her alive. If anything happens, page me immediately. There's a list of meds in her chart, Nurse Debbie has it. We clear?"

"Sure Dr Montgomery, no problem." Izzie flashed Addison a smile, and walked towards the cafeteria. Addison watched her go. She noticed that Izzie was a lot like her when she was an intern. Emotionally attached.

Addison wandered into the on-call room and lay on the bed. Within time, she fell into a dreamless sleep. Derek walked in, expecting to see no one there. When he saw the emotionally-charged Addison curled up in one corner in the bed, he couldn't help but watch her chest rise and fall with each breath. He knew she was alive. He was alive. But he was dying a little inside each time he was reminded of the failure of their marriage.

Little did he know, so was she.

Derek desperately wanted their relationship back, what she said on the elevator was right. But that didn't make up for what she did. But he knows he still loves her.

_Sometimes people put up walls to see who cares enough to tear them down.

* * *

_

**Sorta choppy..and short..its going a little slow..I seriously need to develop the storyline. Any constructive criticism?? I need it! Thanks anyway :-D R&R!**

**Emmy x**


	4. You don't see me

**AN: Thanks for the reviews:-D This chapter was not inspired by my banana..It's an AU take on part of the new episode, Walk on Water. I don't own it, so please dont sue :-D I was listening to addek videos on youtube, and some of those gave me inspiration. Anyway read and review..they really mean a lot!**

* * *

_This is the place where I sit,_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and achin'_

_and tumblin' and breakin'_

_'Cause you dont see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

**_You don't see me - Josie and the Pussycats_**

* * *

Addison slumped in the chair in her hotel room. She wearily looked around before heading to see what was in the mini-fridge. She barely got into the connected room before her pager beeped.

_911 Labren_

Addison swore and took off through the door and ran to the hospital, which was only a few blocks away. She barrelled past Dr Bailey and took the stairs twice at a time to the NICU. She ran in to see Izzie and a team of Nurses trying to revive her. Addison glanced up at the monitor to see a continuous flatline. She pushed past Izzie and took over. She pushed up and down on Lysa's chest, praying for a miracle. Addison faltered for a minute, not wanting to give up. A lone tear managed to squeeze past her eye. A Nurse tried to pull Addison away from the isolette, but Addison hung on, trying her best to revive Lysa. _She can't give up, she's a fighter, she's come through so much, she can't let go now! _Thoughts were racing through Addison's head, and all she could hear was the continuous beep of a pulse.

Addison collapsed in an exhausted heap next to the isolette. The Nurses had left, but Izzie stayed, observing Addison. She joined her on the floor.

"Dr Montgomery..you did good." Izzie didn't know what else to say, after all, this was the woman who she was sworn to hate.

"Dr Stevens, I know you're close friends with Meredith, but I see a great deal of myself in you when I was an intern. You have a great potential for this field, and I have a lot to teach. So, when you decide that your personal life shouldn't mess with your career, I'd like to assign you permanently to my specialty." Addison looked at Izzie, who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Wow..uh..thanks..I guess.. I'd love to learn from you Dr Montgomery..now that I think about it..you're kinda hard to hate..especially after what you did for Lysa." Addison smiled at Izzie, and stood up, smoothing her lab coat.

"Glad to hear it Stevens." With that, Addison walked out the room.

* * *

Addison lay down on the bed in the on call room. She reflected on the earlier events. She shouldn't have let herself get emotionally attached to Lysa, but she had the strange feeling that if Lysa managed to pull through, her relationship with Derek would. Addison worked hard to revive Lysa, just like she was trying to work hard to revive her and Derek's relationship. _How Ironic_ she mused. She was starting to drift off when her pager beeped again.

_911 – Pit_

Addison groaned and lifted herself off the bed. She went down to the pit, only to be met with chaos. _Oh.My.God. _Addison looked around to see major injuries, and she happened to see Derek treating a man who had cracked his head.

"Addison." Addison turned to see Richard, who was looking at her with a grave face. "There has been a mass carnage at the site by the ferryboats. There are many people there you can help, I'm sending a team of interns, as well as you and Derek."

"Derek?"

"I know you two aren't getting on well, but he needs to be there, there are people with mass head injuries that need his help."

Addison sighed, and looked back at Derek, then at the Chief.

"Okay then, When do we leave?"

Richard looked at Addison, sensing worry in her eyes.

"Now."

* * *

Addison, Derek, Cristina, Izzie, George, Meredith, Alex and Bailey all jumped off the ambulance, to be met with pure chaos. Addison looked over at Derek, who looked back at her. They nodded at each other, and ran to the nearest person they could help. The interns scattered, and Bailey followed suit. Addison and Derek both headed to the wharf, where most of the casualties were. They worked side by side, ignoring what was happening in their personal lives. In the hospital, whenever something like this occurred, they would always be seen working together. They helped most of the people they could, and stood watching the scene unfold between their eyes. Derek glanced at Addison, who looked helpless and worried. Forgetting what he had said to her the other day, he took hold of her hand and massaged it with his thumb. Addison took in a sharp breath, and looked down at their intertwined hands, and back up at Derek. His eyes were still slightly guarded, but she could see a ray of hope. A scream suddenly pierced their world, and they dropped hands to help.

Hours later, Addison and Derek were working as hard as they had been when they first arrived, but they had lost sight of each other. Derek was helping a man who had severe concussion, and Addison was helping a woman who was having early contractions. The woman's husband was in shock, and being helped by Cristina. Izzie was no where to be found, and Meredith was re-setting someone's leg. Addison concentrated on the woman, and five hours later, she delivered a premature baby girl. Addison managed to get them both into an ambulance to go to the hospital. She wandered around, seeing many people helping others. She caught sight of Derek, who was finishing with his 'patient'. Derek looked up at Addison, seeing her vulnerable around so many people who needed her assistance. He threw her a quick reassuring smile. Addison reciprocated, while inside she was screaming for joy. Derek came up to her.

"You okay?"

That simple statement made Addison begin to hope that all was not lost. He was asking if she was okay. Derek. She looked up at him. "Yeah..I'm good." Derek nodded, looking into her eyes. They were still guarded. But Derek saw an opening. He reached for her hair and gently stroked it, winding a strand around his finger. Addison closed her eyes, remembering the countless times he used to do that. She wanted it to be real; she didn't want to feel it was a cruel dream, in which she would soon wake up any moment to be greeted by the cold, harsh Derek who never showed her any affection anymore. She opened her eyes, and Derek dropped his hand. The walls came back up, and she took a step back. At that moment, a man came running up to them, knocking Addison over the edge.

She felt that she was falling. Falling into a deep oblivion, where no one could hurt her again. She was terrified, she opened her mouth but no scream came out. She hit the water with a resounding splash. Everything went black.

He felt the world was coming to an end. One minute he was with her, the next, she was gone. He instantly panicked, and started screaming her name. His Addison. He ran to the edge where she had fallen. He could see nothing, not one sign of life. He counted to five, and jumped in.

Unbeknownst to both, their walls were beginning to break.


	5. I feel the Cold

Addison sank deeper into the waters, unable to struggle. She had given up a while ago, letting herself succumb to the depths and the darkness that threatened to consume her.

Derek gasped as he hit the icy water. He took a deep breath as he dived back down. He flexed his arms as he swam deeper, searching for the flash of red hair that had become so familiar to him. _She can't die_, he thought desperately. He was about to resurface for more air when he saw her. His heart got caught in his throat as he swam deeper, ignoring the burning feeling in his lungs. He reached out for her arms, and struggled to pull her up. Her eyes were closed and her lips were tinged blue. He pulled her desperately to the surface, where he gulped in as much air as he could. He dragged Addison to the nearest flat surface, and performed CPR. He furiously pumped her chest, occasionally giving her mouth to mouth. It was like the world had stopped, and it was just him and his Addi. He prayed like nothing before, without her, he himself would cease to exist. Was this what it took for Derek to realise he still loved Addison? Derek worked on Addison, willing her to live. All of a sudden, Addison coughed and spluttered, and tried to sit up, but immediately collapsed back to the ground. Addison groaned and lifted her hand to her head. Derek's heart stopped when her hand came away sticky with blood.

Derek barged through the doors of Seattle Grace, an unconscious Addison being wheeled in on a gurney behind him. Time seemed to stand still as the remaining surgeons stared at the latest victim to come through the doors. She was someone they knew, someone they admired and respected. Richard came running in to assess the damage.

"She fell into the water, someone pushed her in, she must've hit her head, she's barely conscious, severe concussion – " Derek babbled, panic and hysteria laced in his voice.

"Okay, Derek calm down, she needs her head examined, its probably not surgical but we need an MRI and a CT to rule out possible internal brain trauma," Richard spoke on a professional level, keeping his panic for his most respected surgeon at the back of his head. Derek nodded numbly. He barely left Addison's side as she was wheeled to the CT and MRI rooms. She was admitted to the ICU, and Derek knew something was wrong, but Richard refused to tell, as this was on a personal level, and the result wasn't even certain. Derek paced around Addison's room, literally sick of not knowing what was wrong with Addison. He lay by Addison's side, and took her hand in his own.

"Addi, I…." Derek paused, not knowing what to say. "Adds, I know you probably hate me..but I don't..I don't hate you.. I _did_ hate you..but not anymore..Addi..I..I love you.., you were right.. love doesn't go away just because of a mistake..I've never stopped loving you.. from the minute I met you.. to now.. and forever.. I love you too much to let you go.. please.. please forgive me.. for everything.. I'm so sorry." The walls around Derek had completely crumbled, he knew Addison was the only person who could tear them down. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and slowly pulled away. He stood up, and leant his head toward hers. His lips lightly brushed across her own, his hand never letting go of hers. He brought his other hand and slowly stroked her cheek, his eyes looking at her serene face, full of love. It was then that Addison broke Derek's walls. Derek let his tears fall, her eyes remaining firmly shut. Derek smiled softly at Addison, and tip toed out the room to the nurses station.

"Addison Shepherd's chart please." Derek ran his hand through his hair, worried and tired. The nurse handed over the chart and he flicked though it. His hands began to tremble, and his breath quickened. His eyes became blurry as the words jumped around the page.

Temporary Amnesia.


	6. I will Remember You

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I say this every chapter but they really mean a lot :-D Oh, and I dont own anything Greys related..Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

**I will Remember - Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

Derek shook, dropping the chart onto the floor with a resounding thud. _Temporary Amnesia._ Derek shook his head, unable to process the shock. He walked into Addison's room in a daze, and sat by her side with his head in his hands. _Why her? Why his Addison?_ Derek choked back a sob, adamant to stay strong for Addison's sake. _What if she doesn't remember him?_ Derek tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He grabbed her hand, and rested his forehead upon it. His breath resumed its normal pace, and he turned to look up at Addison's sleeping form. He traced her face with his finger, occasionally twirling her hair around his hand. He let go, and sat down by her side. He grasped her hand in both of his own and stared lovingly at her closed eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to be interrupted by a hand pulling away from his. 

Addison had opened her eyes to see a man sitting by her bedside, eyes closed and hands wrapped around her own. As she pulled away, the man opened his eyes and started toward her. Addison whimpered as she tried to shy away from him. Panic flittered across her eyes, as she failed to register him.

"Addi..shh..it's me.. Derek..I know you're probably scared, and you don't –"

"Who are you?" Addison's voice broke as she saw the raw pain in his eyes. Derek stared into her own, seeing confusion, and also the pain and frustration of not being able to know anything, or anyone.

"I'm..I'm Derek. I saved you..you fell, hit your head. I've been here the entire time..I..I'm your husband..we've been together for 15 years…married for 11..we hit a rocky patch..but we're starting to get back on our feet.."

Addison closed her eyes as fresh tears fell. She couldn't remember her own husband, hell, she couldn't remember anything. She opened them as Derek grasped hold of her hand. She looked into his eyes, and although pain was mixed into them, she saw pure love.

_She squealed with laughter, running through the waves as Derek tackled her to the ground. They splashed around, getting each other as wet as they could. Derek tickled her mercilessly, as she tried to fight back with no success. They were both laughing as hard as their ribs could take. Eventually they trudged back up the beach and flopped on the sand, with Addison's head on Derek's chest. They stared at the sun set over the clear blue sea. Derek took Addison's hand and brought it to his lips. Addison looked up at him and smiled softly. Derek eased himself up, and looked deep into Addison's eyes. She looked back into them, not breaking contact as they stood up._

"_Dance with me."_

Addison convulsed as the flashback hit her. Derek held her as she calmed down, running his hands up and down her back.

"Derek.." Addison breathed, remembering who he was. Addison closed her eyes, only to be hit with the next onslaught of memories.

_It was a rainy evening in New York when Derek walked away. Addison begged him to stay, begged him to give her another chance. He couldn't look at her, not the way he used to. She broke down, apologising repeatedly. Derek took one look at her, and started out the door. She called after him, but Derek kept walking. Away from her, away from his life. Away from his love. Away from Addison. She ran after him, only to collapse on the steps outside the door as she saw him drive away without a backward glance. Her Derek._

Addison opened her eyes. Derek looked back at her, concerned. She started to shake, sobbing uncontrollably. Derek took hold of her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No..I can't…. Derek..I'm so sorry..for everything I did to you..I can't deal with it.. I hurt you so much.. I can't let go..I have to let go.. I can't..I'm so sorry" Addison cried, tears falling freely down her face.

"Addison, what do you remember?" Derek cupped her face, leaning in to hear what she whispered.

"I hurt you..you left me.." Addison collapsed back on her pillows, the fight drained out of her. She closed her eyes, and felt Derek stroke her cheek.

"Derek..please..please go..I can't..everytime I look at you I remember..I can't do this anymore.." Addison whispered softly, pulling her hand away. Slowly she drifted off into a dreamless sleep where no memories threatened to consume her.

Derek walked out the room, defeated. He noticed Bailey come around the corner, looking deeply concerned.

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded, drawing herself to her full height.

"She fell. Hit her head. Has amnesia. Remembers me. Remembers me leaving. Remembers breaking me." He said in one breath. He closed his eyes to be shaken out of it by Bailey.

"The woman you love has freakin amnesia and you're standing here doing nothing but dwell on it?! What the hell are you gonna do?" Bailey yelled, shaking her finger at Derek. He looked at her, seeing anger and frustration written all across her face. He beamed his trademark smile, as the idea came to him.

"I'm going to win her back. I'm gonna make her love me again." With that, Derek walked down the hall, plans formulating in his mind of how he was going to break through to her while Bailey stared after him, amusement etched on her features.

"That's not exactly what I meant." She mused as she started off in the opposite direction, wandering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

**AN: This took me all day to write..I had no idea how to pan it out, I even took my note book to the cliffs when my best friend dragged me away from the computer to write it out. Anyway R&R :-D Im always grateful to what you guys have to say!**


	7. Until I Get Over You

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I got so easily distracted today, so this chapter might not be good..or whatever..tell me what you think anyway :-) Food really does work in giving you inspiration..**

* * *

_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night and I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But it could never come true  
I press rewind  
I remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain  
Every time I hear your name_

The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
That's the way it's gotta be,  
until I get over you…

_**Until I get Over You - Christina Milian**_

* * *

Addison lay back on the pillows, exhausted from her earlier breakdown. She had no more flashbacks, the only memories that floated back to her were patchy and blurry. She somehow knew she loved Derek, but it was locked deep in the back of her mind, at the bottom of her heart. Locked behind the barred walls struggling to get out.

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to salvage what was left of her memories. She felt a presence in the room, but her eyes remained shut, not wanting to see any sympathetic faces or hear any hushed voices. She heard some rummaging around and something being laid on her bedside table. She felt someone's hand stroking her cheek, whom she guessed was Derek. She felt him lower his head to her's, gently kissing her on the forehead. His breath tickled her neck. She felt him pull away from her, but he hung on to her hand. She heard a pager beep, and Derek swore. Addison bit back a giggle that threatened to escape. Derek sighed, before making his way out of her room.

Addison cracked her eyes open, and peeked over to her bedside table, wondering what Derek had put there. She saw a decorated box, alongside her shampoo and conditioner. She frowned. _Why did he leave shampoo and conditioner? _She reached out for the box, and rummaged inside. She pulled out a pair of snow boots, as well as the whole pink outfit. She looked at them strangely, before discarding them to the bottom of her bed. She rummaged through the box again, her hand pulling out an envelope. On the cover it said; _Open this last._ Addison's curiosity was peaked as she laid the envelope aside and pulled out the remaining object. It was heavy and oblong. She stared at the cover, a picture of her and Derek in front of a ski resort in Europe. Above it, it said;

_Derek and Addi: The Snow Years_

A tear fell from Addison's eye as she flicked through the photos. There was one of her about to fall face first into a snow dune, there was one of Derek trying to fix his skis, and then one that a passer-by must have taken, as it featured both of them, snuggled up on the couch next to the fire, laughing at each other after Addison had streaked melted marshmallows across his face. Addison laughed amidst her tears, remembering the fun times she and Derek had together. She closed the book, and flopped back on her pillows. _What does this mean?_ Addison wondered, she was confused about how she felt, all she could remember, was how she hurt him, how he hurt her. She didn't want that to happen again. She remembered the envelope, and reached out for it. She cracked the seal, and pulled out the light coloured paper.

_'Look outside.'_

Addison was confused by the two worded note. She glanced up to her window, and upon seeing nothing, she swung her legs out of her bed and walked to the window, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her. She looked out of her window, to see snow surrounding the area. It was still falling softly from the sky. Addison's face broke into a deep smile as she saw Derek dressed in his snow suit looking up at her window. He waved his mittened hand, and gestured to his clothes and back at her. Addison understood what he meant, and giggled softly to herself as she pulled on her own snowsuit that Derek had conveniently packed in the box. After she had dressed, she ventured back to the window to see Derek staring up expectantly. His face lit up as he saw her, and gestured for her to come down and join him. Addison beamed; finally she could get out of her room. She ran out to meet Derek, who caught her in his arms.

"So, do you like the surprise?" Derek asked, inwardly jumping for joy at seeing Addison's flushed face. Addison nodded, not being able to say anything, she was looking around unbelievably, staring at the snow that surrounded them. Addison let go of Derek, leaning down to gather up a snowball. Derek saw what was coming, ad tackled her to the ground. Addison shrieked, trying to fight him back. Derek pinned her underneath him, as he breathed heavily.

Addison panted, looking up into his eyes. He smiled softly, before leaning down and brushing her lips with his own. Addison didn't know whether to deepen the kiss, or let it go. She was still wary about her and Derek's relationship, for her, she remembers that the embers of their passionate fire had died out long ago. Deep down, she longed for them to ignite the fire again, but was afraid for the rain that would dampen it out. Addison looked back at his eyes, before smiling and flipping him over. Derek didn't stop, instead they were rolling around in the snow outside Seattle Grace Hospital, something they would do every Christmas.

_Addison felt hands cover her eyes as she was checking over a chart._

"_Guess who!"_

_Addison grinned as she turned around and planted a passionate kiss on his lips._

"_What do I owe to this pleasure?" She asked as he led her down the hallway. He covered her eyes once again as he propelled her towards a window overlooking the city._

"_Addi, its that time of year again." He said, as he slowly unveiled her eyes. Addison squealed and threw her arms around Derek._

"_You ready for this?" Addison asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Derek laughed at her childish innocence. _

"_I happen to be on top of my game this year. When's your next surgery?"_

_Addison laughed. "You say that every year, yet I still thrash you. I don't have a surgery scheduled until tonight."_

_Derek grinned. "Well be prepared today!" He casually walked away as he heard Addison call after him; _

"_Snow Day 2005 bring it on!"_

Addison stopped, panting breathlessly. Derek held her until she calmed down.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

Addison looked back at him, and grinned. "Snow day 2007, bring it on!"

Derek laughed as he chased her around the building, occasionally stooping low to gather up a few quick snowballs. He felt one hit him on his rear, and he abruptly turned to see Addison doubled up in laughter.

Derek lunged toward her, only to be met with a face full of snow. He sat up, wiping the snow off his face. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. For now, the Addison he loves was back.

* * *

Derek and Addison trudged back into her hospital room, the nurses giving them curious glances as to why they were both dressed in snowsuits and covered in snow. She changed back into her hospital gown. Derek rummaged through his bag, and pulled out two tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Addison yelped as he started digging in to the cookie dough flavour, knowing it was her favourite.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Addison dived for the tub, yanking it out of his hands. She gave him an evil look as she dug the spoon in and licked the content right off it.

"Fine then. I'll just have Chocolate Therapy." Derek stuck his tongue out at Addison as he opened the other tub. Addison stared at him unbelievingly as he made appreciative noises. She looked back down at her own tub, then back at his. Derek looked up to see her eyeing his tub.

"Oh no you don't missy" Derek hugged the tub tighter to his chest, afraid of Addison yanking it from him.

"Mine's better anyway!" Addison playfully retorted, digging in to her ice cream. Derek looked at her for a while longer, seeing the playfulness in her face, which was no longer full of pain or hurt. _For the time being_ Derek thought, swirling the ice cream around his mouth. The Addison he knew was back, but he knew it would be a long recovery until she regained full memory, most of which will cause her pain and anguish. He loved her, but he knew that it will be a difficult time to break through to her and make her love him again. Derek saw a glimmer of hope, Addison was already close to loving him again, it was just a matter of time, and whether she would allow herself to.

* * *

**AN: Okay that was pretty short..I have no idea whether it snows in Seattle, but in my AU world, it does :-D Anyway Read and tell me what you think!**


	8. Way back into Love

**AN:** **Music and Lyrics..awesome film! The song is amazing, cannot get it outta my head! Thanks so much for the reviews, they inspiire me to carry on xD I looked back at the last chapter, and it totally wasn't beta-ed, so sorry for that!! (don't think this one is either) Review, and you get cookies (and brownies..)**

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

I_'ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_o clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

_A__ll I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

**_A way back into Love - Music and Lyrics (Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore)_**

* * *

Derek sat by Addison's bed, watching her sleep. Her chest rose up and fell down, a reminder that she was still alive. Someone cleared their throat at the door, and Derek turned his head to see Richard leaning against the door frame. 

"Hey Chief." Derek greeted, then turning his head back to Addison.

"Hey yourself. How is she doing?" Richard gestured to Addison, still sleeping peacefully.

"She's fine..at the moment. She remembers me, but she also remembers what she did..what I did. Yesterday she remembered our snow years..she was happy. She was Addi." Derek murmured, leaning in to her touch.

"Derek, I wanted to let you know myself..she can be discharged today. There isn't much we can do, we can only assume her memory will come back in due time."

Derek looked up at Richard, nodding discreetly before returning his attention to Addison, who was gently stirring. Richard smiled at both of them before turning to leave the room.

"Derek.." Addison murmured, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Hey Addi," Derek smiled and stroked her hair. "You can be discharged today, Richard just told me." Addison looked up at him, overjoyed at the prospect of no longer having to be cooped up in the hospital as a patient.

"God, finally. It's about freaking time." Addison threw in some sarcasm, hiding some of her joy. Derek shook his head, amused.

"Come on, I'll get you ho-" Derek furrowed his brow. "Where are you staying?"

Addison stifled a giggle at his confusion. "Erm..good question." Addison sighed, not even being able to remember where she stayed. Then it came to her. "Oh the hotel a few blocks from the hospital." Derek nodded and packed the things he had given her the day before. He went to pick up her shampoo and conditioner, and Addison frowned. "Derek, why did you pack those?"

Derek looked down at the shampoo and conditioner. "I forgot the room didn't have an en suite shower installed." Derek shrugged and continued to pack the products into the box. Addison lay back and nodded, accepting what he said. After a few minutes, she went into the bathroom and got changed into her trademark designer clothes. She took a deep breath before heading back out to meet Derek. She still didn't know exactly who he was, but there was something familiar about him. She sighed. She was _married_ to him, yet she couldn't remember who he was. She only knows how it all ended. Him leaving her. She took a deep breath and composed herself, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's get out of here."

Back at her hotel, Addison went straight to the en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. She walked out to see Derek leaning against the door frame. He smiled as she dug through the box to find her shampoo and conditioner.

"The hospital has no shower, but my hotel room does!" Addison smirked and sauntered back into the bathroom. Derek watched her go, and stood there enjoying the fact that Addison was with him. He suddenly heard her humming in the shower, something she would do when he was in there with her. He cautiously walked forward, to see that the door leading to the bathroom was open. The shower was steamed, so he could just see her outline. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground, listening to her humming to their wedding song. _I wonder if she knows it's our wedding song_ he mused. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration flooded over him, and he got up to use the phone in the bedroom.

"Stevens? Izzie? Yeah, could you and someone else do a massive favour for me?" Derek then rambled on, telling her of his plans. He could tell this was the kind of thing Izzie liked doing, as she sounded positively excited.

"Okay, I can't wait! Is that all you need me to do?"

"Yeah that's it Stevens, thanks for doing this for me." Derek hung up, and flopped down on the bed. He heard the shower abruptly stop. Addison climbed out and wrapped the dressing gown around herself before going out into the main room. Derek quickly got up as she walked in. Addison looked blank, as she failed to recognise him as the Derek she loved.

"Addi.." Derek saw the fear in her carefully guarded eyes. He took a tentative step closer, in which she took a step back. The pain was evident in his eyes, but Addison couldn't bring herself to look into them. She backed up against the wall, Derek stood in the middle of the room.

"Derek, I.." Addison stumbled over the words, unable to say anything.

"Shh Addi, it's okay. I can go if you want, but I'm not here to leave you again. I'm always going to come back, and I know it's difficult for you, but I love you. That isn't going to change, not now not ever." Derek said firmly, hoping his words would bring Addison back down to earth. Derek took another step forward, but Addison ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Addison leant back against the door and sighed, a tear threatening to escape. He loved her, but she doesn't remember why. She only remembers the factors that pushed them apart. Addison quietly got dressed, and unlocked the door. She took a step out, and saw Derek on the floor with his head in his hands. She quickly wrote a note, and stuck it to the door as she went out, slamming the door behind her.

At the sharp noise Derek looked up, to see a piece of paper floating to the floor. Inquisitively he went and picked it up.

_I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. I'm sorry._

At those words, Derek's blood ran cold and he cursed as he grabbed his coat and ran out of the hotel. He wildly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. _If I was Addison, where would I go? _It suddenly clicked to him. _New York._ He hailed a taxi, and demanded to be taken to the airport. He isn't going to let her get away this time.

Addison looked out the window, watching the planes come and go. She already checked in, it was a matter of time before her flight was called. She sighed, torn between leaving, or sticking it out. She took a sip of her Starbucks coffee, and peered out to see which flight would be hers. She closed her eyes, subconsciously wanting the pain to end. She wondered if she'd even remember her friends. She remembers New York. But barely anything else.

Derek ran through the airport like a madman, searching for that flash of red hair. He heard a New York flight announcement and sprinted toward the gate number. He knew Addison would be there, they shared a connection no one could understand. That connection never went away, they just ignored it. Derek panted as he became close to the gate. He saw her. Addison was about to give her ticket to the attendant when he pulled her aside.

"Addison, please..please don't leave, we can do this again, start over new. I know it's harder for you, but I can make you love me again. I know you can hardly remember me, but please. We're Addison and Derek. We don't quit." Derek probed her eyes, looking for some kind of release. Addison's heart broke, she recalled that moment she begged him to stay. She had said that same line to him, before he slammed the door in her face. Addison looked away from his eyes, unable to see into them.

"Derek..I..I'm sorry, I really am. I can't..I'm not ready..I keep remembering..we hurt each other Derek..that's all I can remember, I can't..I don't know how to love you again." With that, Addison turned and gave her ticket to the attendant, while Derek stood dumbfounded. As she walked through the tunnel, his voice reverberated after her.

_We don't quit._

Addison settled into her seat. She stared at Seattle from her window. Derek's voice still haunting her mind.

_We don't quit._

Addison closed her eyes and convulsed as a flashback hit her.

_Derek and Addison sat back in their seats as the plane took off. They were going to Paris, the city of love. It was their honeymoon. They laughed and talked for half the journey. They slept the rest. Addison's head leant on Derek's shoulder as he gently stroked her back, until he fell asleep, his head on Addison's. His arms were protectively wrapped across her, never wanting to let her go. She was the love of his life. He was the love of her life. _

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The flight attendant asked, concerned for Addison's wellbeing. Addison looked to her side, almost expecting to see Derek. The seat was empty.

"I need to get off this plane." Addison stared into the flight attendants eyes, making her uncomfortable.

"Of course, follow me." Addison followed the attendant to the end of the plane. As she got nearer the exit, she broke into a run, ignoring the flight attendant's calls after her.

Derek was on his way to the car park, when it suddenly started raining. _Perfect._ It was as if the weather knew how he felt. Without Addison, his life was colourless, it was dull, and lifeless. He was about to hail a taxi, when a voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned, and what he saw took his breath away.

* * *

**AN: Okay..well..its 2 am in the morning..so forgive me if its a little crap..even though I've been typing/reading/listening to songs/watching Grey's at the same time. Hey, us girls can multi-task! The next chapter will make up for it! And the surprise that Derek is planning with Izzie shall come undone..R&R s'il vous plait! **


	9. Save the Last Dance for Me

**AN: I had so much trouble with this chapter! Biig thanks for Lou who gave me inspiration..and the song! Wuvv yoo!! Anyhoos, thanks for the wuvvly reviews! I really appreciate them! **

* * *

Derek had turned to see a sight he would never forget. Addison was stood mere inches away, her gorgeous red hair flattened by the rain. Tears slid down her cheeks, yet her eyes, had some emotion he had never seen from her before. Derek closed the gap, lifting his hand to Addison's tear-filled cheek. She briefly looked down, then smiled as she looked back up. She took a deep breath.

"Derek, I..don't know who you are, well, I do..kinda, but there's something about you..I can't remember..I just know I love you..and I don't know why..We hurt each other Derek, but somehow, we fought past all that, and we've found each other again. Derek, I..I trust you..I love you..I can't live without you.."

Derek softly smiled, twirling her damp hair between his fingers. He rested her forehead on her's.

"No matter what, I will always, love you." With that, Derek wrapped her in his arms and twirled her around, hearing Addison laugh. He set her down, and took her hand in his.

"Come with me, I need to show you something." Derek said, leading Addison to the car. She nodded softly, a smile playing across her lips.

* * *

Izzie, Cristina and George finished fixing it up ten minutes ago.

"Addison is going to LOVE this!" Izzie said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Remind me WHY you made me do this?" Cristina asked, staring at what Izzie had her do. "I could have missed out on a major surgery for this!"

"Ahh Cristina, just think of all the happiness this will bring.." George mused, standing transfixed at the sheer transformation. Cristina made a noise that was either a snort or a sigh of frustration. "Happiness my ass" she muttered, as she walked back to her motorbike, roaring off and leaving Izzie and George to admire their work. They high-fived, and they made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

Derek pulled in outside the trailer, having blindfolded Addison, against her wishes, but he had assured her that nothing was going to happen. He stared at the trailer, in awe of what Izzie had managed to replicate. He heard a moan of frustration next to him, and he quickly got out of the car and went to help Addison out of the car. He guided her out of the car, and positioned her in front of the trailer. He slowly unwrapped the blindfold. Addison adjusted her eyes to the moonlight, and gasped.

The trailer was decorated in all white, candles gently blowing in the wind. White roses bloomed from the windows, gently swaying. The stars overhead seemed to glow more brightly, reflecting on the trailer, making it more romantic. Addison slowly walked forward, breathing in the air. Memories came back of her wedding, of the reception, of the trailer in which Addison and Derek spent their wedding night. Addison stepped on to the platform, not expecting to step on a thin layer of white carpeting. Derek watched as the moon reflected on her face, the joy and love that radiated off her. He followed her to the platform, and discreetly turned on his music player. Familiar music from eleven years ago wafted into the air.

_Well you can dance_

_Every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

_And you can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand_

_'Neath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

Addison looked over at Derek, who gently sealed the gap between them. He held her in his arms, as they began to softly dance to the music, as they had so many years ago. Addison leaned in to his touch as she melted into his body.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

Derek softly tangled his hands into her hair, enjoying how she felt against him. He had never felt so content, so at home. He was with Addison, dancing with her, being with her. Their two hearts meshed as one, the love between them never ceasing, and never ending.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you, oh so much_

Addison gently moved to the music, her steps in synch with Derek's. It was as if this song was purely for them, their own special song which still sends shivers down each of their spines each time they dance together. Addison drew him closer, her head resting on his shoulder. Instinctively, his arms circled around her waist, gently drawing circles with his thumb on the small of her back.

_You can dance_

_Go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks_

_If you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home_

_You must tell him no_

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me_

There was nowhere he would rather be but having Addison in his arms, never letting her go. The moonlight shone, like a spotlight on the couple. Derek looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle and glow. He nestled his head in Addison's hair, taking in the watermelon scent of her conditioner. He closed his eyes, wishing this would go on forever.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

Addison let herself get taken away by the music, the memories of their wedding washing over her. She remembers the flash of white, the smell of the roses and the perfume Derek's sisters had sprayed on. She remembers looking into Derek's eyes, and seeing the love and adoration clearly. Addison lifted her head and met Derek's. They gently danced, staring into each other's eyes. Addison saw the same emotion, same feeling Derek held only for her. Derek saw the walls crumbling, Addison's love spilling through the cracks. He leant down and his lips met hers.

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me_

_Ooh, you make a promise_

_That you'll save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance_

_The very last dance_

_For me_

Fire exploded through Addison's body as all the memories of her life came rushing back to her. She felt the emotions she felt through the years, the joys, the sadness, the brokenness. Addison kissed back with all the passion and fire she had, telling Derek how much she loved him. Their tongues danced as the music faded away into the night, the bad memories fading with it. Derek brought his hand up to her cheek, the other resting on her back. Addison wrapped her arms around Derek's shoulders, never breaking the contact. The fire raged through their bodies as they became breathless and reluctantly pulled away, falling into each other's embrace. They gently panted, their breath gradually coming back. Derek lifted Addison's head to look into his, and saw a pool of tears forming in her eyes. He wiped away the few strays that slipped down her cheek. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. He stared lovingly into Addison's crystal eyes, seeing the walls had tumbled down, and she reciprocated his love. Addison smiled, as she ran her hand through Derek's hair.

"I'll never forget when you have memories for us both," Addison said softly, Derek knowing her memory had come back. He leant down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Hope will always find a way." Derek murmured softly against her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her frame. Addison smiled, looking up at the stars. Addison broke away from Derek, and wordlessly led him down to the grass. She lay down, pulling Derek down with her. She rested her head on his as they silently watched the sky, thanking whatever had brought them back together.

"Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you.. for everything you've done for me..you didn't give up on me..you..you saved me. Thank you.." Addison murmured against his chest. Her hands grasped his shirt as she melted into him.

"You saved me." Was the simple reply back from Derek. He held Addison close, leaning in to gently kiss her on the lips. She returned it, their lips gently dancing to their own song. They broke apart and continued to lie there, no walls keeping either of them apart, and the fire burning passionately in each of their hearts, never to be put out again.

* * *

**This pains me to say..this is the last chapter. bawl The walls have broken, the fire is re-ignited, so there is no way to carry on with this..Review anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter!! **

**A very special thanks to all my reviewers; _Lou-Lou-Moo-xx, ingridmill, Abbeyannmd, GrantingTroyTurner, cl-roxy, AddisonMD, basketballsuzie, QUEENADDEK, daynaa., Eleanor J., salmonscrubs3, emelie172, syd-monpeu, CCke, XAddisonShepherdX, WeAreAddisonAandDerek, goldentail, picric drea, Satan's Baby, aquamaureen and hereisnowhy._**

**Thanks so much for your support! hands over cookies, brownies and addek love**


End file.
